All Hallows Eve
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Everyone has something they fear. When the Avengers are taken somewhere on Halloween, they must fight their greatest fear in order to get out. But how do you fight fear? There is no slash in this story, rated T for language. The cover is Loki's mask, I'll change it whenever I update.
1. Chapter 1

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move on to the story.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: WHAT DO YOU FEAR MOST?**

Tony Stark.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Not necessarily in that order.

Boyfriend of Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

In his spare time, he is known as Iron Man.

A fearless superhero, working alongside the Avengers.

But that's just what the world sees.

AHE

Steve Rogers was a soldier.

Then, he was frozen and defrosted nearly seventy years later.

His first love, Peggy Carter, a British officer, died a year before he came to life.

People see him as a patriot, a leader, a super soldier.

What do they know of Steve Rogers, an ordinary boy from Brooklyn?

AHE

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are both feared assassins.

They have a long history of working together as partners.

The world knows almost nothing of the Black Widow and Hawkeye.

What they don't know, they fear.

If you knew the people behind the masks, would you fear them?

AHE

Bruce Banner has a secret.

A secret everyone knows.

Well, you can't exactly hide a big, green giant, can you?

Each day he fights the Other Guy, determined to do good.

He really doesn't want to destroy Harlem again.

The public loves the Hulk, despite the incident.

But would they love the person inside the monster?

AHE

Thor Odinson.

The God of Thunder himself.

His father banished him to Midgard, his brother tried to kill him, and Frigga is slowly going insane with grief.

Talk about dysfunctional.

Everyone thinks he is a myth. The Norwegian people adored him.

Did they know the real Thor? Do they know of his sorrow?

AHE

Loki has had enough.

A Frost Giant by birth, an Asgardian by name.

He really doesn't like Sif.

Actually, he hates just about every Asgardian.

Save for his adoptive mother Frigga, of course.

When people see him, they think of a monster. They see his past deeds, they see the insanity that once overtook his mind.

All they can think of is a monster.

They say no one is beyond redemption.

But then again, they say every bad guy out there is an exception.

Can no one look past the monster and see the broken child beneath?

Does no one wonder why Loki is like this?

AHE

Each and every one of these people has something they fear.

They are fearless on the outside.

But on midnight, on Halloween, they will come together.

A new evil has risen.

An evil that knows.

Knows exactly what they fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move on to the story.**_

**CHAPTER TWO: MASQUERADE**

Tony Stark adjusted his bowtie. It was time for the annual Stark Gala, and because this gala coincided with Halloween, he decided to make it a Masquerade Ball.

Smirking to himself, Tony fitted his red and gold Venetian mask onto his head. It was ornate yet masculine, which was a good thing. It complemented his black suit very well.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was getting ready in the room next to his, with a sapphire-blue dress as well as a dark blue Venetian mask, more feminine than Tony's.

Meanwhile, Steve Rogers was in Bruce Banner's room, helping the older scientist with the bowtie. Living in Calcutta had really made Bruce forget these simple things. Both of them had prepared dark blue suits at Tony's insistence, and reluctantly donned their own masks, Bruce with a dark green one, Steve with a light blue one.

Clint and Natasha were both dressed in black, and their masks matched too. Clint wore a simple, classic Venetian mask, and Natasha wore a fancier one.

At eleven o'clock, all of the Avengers save for Thor were gathered at the top of the staircase. The ballroom was already packed, because Stark had insisted they be 'fashionably late'. This had made Pepper very distressed, so she went ahead of the five people.

Clearing his throat, Stark walked to the front of the group, grinning brightly. "Good evening, people! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves! All I would like to say is thank you, rest of the Avengers, for being here tonight, and happy Halloween!"

The gathered crowd cheered, and soon went back to their own respective activities. Oddly enough, at about eleven thirty, thunder began flashing outside the windows, even though the weather was supposed to be clear. An explanation soon presented itself, and two thuds were heard from the balcony.

"Ow! Thor, you are stepping all over my cape!"

"Why is it so long? Brother, put on your mask!"

"I am not your brother, you dimwit! And your mask isn't on either!"

Tony beamed. "Ladies and gentlemen, give us a round of applause for Thor, the God of Thunder and his evil little brother Loki!"

Clapping was heard from everywhere as Thor and a disgruntled Loki emerged sheepishly from the balcony. Of course, it soon died down as they registered the fact that Loki was also present.

"My friends!" Thor boomed. "We have arrived!"

"We kinda noticed that, Point Break." Tony snarked, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter.

But that wasn't the oddest thing to happen that night. At exactly eleven forty, the winds outside began to pick up, howling madly in an attempt to get past the glass. By then most of the guests had already left, and the few that remained weren't really doing much.

As soon as the clock struck twelve, all of the Avengers including Loki crumpled to the ground, all of them holding their heads as an ear-splitting scream cut through the still air. The windows blew open quite suddenly, and all of the lights went out.

There was a bit of confusion, and then the backup lights came on. They were surprised to find that Steve was missing from their midst.

"Steve?" Natasha called. "If you're up to your tricks again, Loki-"

"This is not my doing, Midgardian. I am as lost as you are on this matter."

As they bickered, a mad cackle sounded throughout the hall. They all stopped talking to automatically ready their weapons, facing outwards in a circle.

"Do you know who I am?" A smooth voice questioned.

All of them stiffened. "Dad?" Tony whispered.

Loki shook his head. "No, it's Odin."

"It's not Odin or Howard Stark, Tony. I know that voice, and it's definitely Barney."

"Interesting." The voice resumed. "None of you know who I am? Well, Steve Rogers certainly knows. He had a run-in with me, long before any of you were born." A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, and all of the Avengers gasped.

It was the Red Skull. "No way. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tony asked skeptically.

Cackling, the 'Red Skull' bared his teeth. "I cannot die, human. I am your worst fear."


	3. Chapter 3

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move on to the story. By the way, Steve is still wearing his mask.**_

**CHAPTER THREE: AM I WORTHY?**

___Steve didn't recognize the place he was in. It looked like a cell, and it was very dark. Oddly enough, he could see light ahead, but every time he came close, it disappeared. _

_ He didn't understand how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was a flash of light, the face of his old archenemy, and then this cell. _

_ But that was impossible. The Red Skull had to be dead. He had been vaporized by the Tesseract, hadn't he? Steve's head was spinning._

_ A loud boom suddenly sounded in the distance. Steve rushed to the door of the cell (it was very big, enough to fit in at least ten people). Lightning flashed, and Steve hastily covered his eyes with a cry. _

_ As the light died down, Steve slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him gasp in horror._

_ Next to him sat a bloodied Thor, his hands in manacles, Mjolnir by his side. The thunder god was clearly unconscious._

_ "Thor?" Steve whispered. The god didn't move. "Thor." He tried, louder this time. When there was still no response, Steve carefully walked over to where Thor was and felt for his pulse. _

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_ Okay, so Thor wasn't dead. Steve looked around for something he could use to wake him up. As his blue eyes landed on Mjolnir, Captain America swallowed nervously. Would the hammer let him wake Thor? Was he worthy?_

_ Steve's entire life had been spent trying to make a difference in the world, trying to help, trying to prove himself worthy. Mjolnir would be the ultimate challenge, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to know._

_ After a few minutes of internal conflict, Steve summoned all of his courage. Cautiously, the super soldier grasped Mjolnir by the handle, and gently lifted it upwards. He was very surprised when it came up with his hand, but after a few meager seconds the mythical hammer dropped to the ground, along with his hand._

_ Crying out in pain, Steve yanked his hand back and cradled it. His face was a smooth mask of calm, but inside his mind was in turmoil. Why had Mjolnir lifted, then fallen? Did it mean that he was worthy or not? Was Mjolnir really able to tell?  
Doubt filled Steve, and he felt dizzy. Lying down on the cold, hard floor, he slept._

_ A figure materialized out of thin air, next to the sleeping man. "So. Your greatest fear is being not worthy? Very well, Captain. Let's see what nightmares I can give you." The figure snapped its fingers, and 'Thor' melted away. Two pale fingers gently touched the soldier's forehead, and the Nightmare overwhelmed Steve's previous dream._


	4. Chapter 4

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask.**_

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FALLEN ARCHER**

Clint Barton did not scare easily. But the man standing before him and all the other Avengers was seriously starting to creep him out. The Red Skull- wasn't he supposed to be dead already? And why did he say that he was their worst fear? Sure, the evil man in front of him was freaky, but Clint wasn't petrified.

Said evil man cackled maniacally. "Shall we start with the super soldier, Captain Rogers? As a demonstration?" With a wave of his hand, the remaining five Avengers and Loki were teleported away.

Groaning, Clint stood up. The new place reeked of a trap, and his skilled eyes quickly picked out details despairingly fast, his brain taking in the individual cells, the locked doors, the meager light, the huddled lump in the other cell-

The archer froze. A huddled lump…

On closer inspection, Hawkeye saw that the lump was, indeed, Steve Rogers. He was slightly bloodied, but no cuts were visible, thanks to his super soldier serum. "Cap?" He whispered to the soldier. When he didn't respond, Clint rattled the cages. "Rogers. Rogers, its Hawkeye. Steve!" Nothing seemed to get through to the man. Clint racked his brain for something that would maybe get the man to respond.

Sighing, Hawkeye sat down. Thoughts, not his, suddenly poured through his mind. _What do you fear, Archer? You fear Death? No. Do you fear the dark? Not quite, but we are getting 'warmer', eh? Clinton Barton. Do you fear being abandoned? Ah yes, your brother abandoned you._

Stop, Clint wanted to yell. Stop it. You're lying.

But the voice went on. _Your skill in archery is the only thing that's keeping you on the team. You don't fear being blind, because you can hear your targets. But you cannot shoot with one arm, can you, Archer?_

Searing pain shot through Clint's arm, and he screamed. The pain didn't stop until he had no air left in his lungs, until his head felt like it would burst.

When the pain finally abated, Clint opened his eyes. He pushed himself up against the wall for support, but something didn't seem quite right…

He tried to move his right arm. Alarm bells went off in the back of his head. No. No. No! Clint tore his eyes away from the stump that was once his right arm. No…

Despair swept through his body like cold fire, and Hawkeye slumped against the wall. He would never be able to shoot again, never be a part of the team again. He would always be abandoned, left behind because he was useless now, as a sniper and as Hawkeye.

How could you shoot with one arm?


	5. Author Note

All Hallows Eve

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support for this story, I hope you all enjoy it! I have a poll on my profile, it will stay open until November 25th, or whenever I get chapter ten up.

A big hug (or cookies for people who despise hugs) to everyone listed below:

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**ILOVEHULK**

**InvisableGleek**

**It's Fnicking Awesomeness**

**Nevermore8**

**PJO is the best**

**Pyramide**

**Zoneperson**

**applecoral**

**jackandjill2**

**Detective Kid1412**

**Emmitha**

**Kenizz**

**Lil'LillyLuvs Fanfic**

**Ranger. Estel. Ebony**

**RealGeniusesProcrastinate**

**Sail. Away64**

**Serpent Prince**

**avengergeek1**

**daisymall13**

**horsez913**

**jojof**

**msgone**

**smudgeduck**

**Like it Random**

**Anini mouse**

**Laatikko**

**MakaAlbarnEvans**

**PirateKnightoftheRings**

**The Super Slytherin**

Thank you all! You guys are the best.

Ametheyst Rose


	6. Chapter 6

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE: ARACHNE'S PHOBIA**

Natasha Romanoff had many names.

Her first, the name she was born with, was Nataliya Alianovna Romanova.

Then, they named her the Black Widow. _Chernaya Vdova. _A heartless assassin.

When Hawkeye found her, she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. She changed her name to Natasha Romanoff.

When Fury sent her to keep an eye on Tony Stark, she slipped into another identity, Natalie Rushman.

She didn't know why she was so heartless. Perhaps it was because of the Red Room, better known as the Amber Room. Ivan Petrovitch had saved her, but in another sense, he had doomed her. The Soviets had created a brainwashing technique that they had used on young females, like her. Each had a unique name. The first one was named very simply, _Vdova. _Natasha's predecessor was Krovavyy Vdova, the Bloody Widow.

Natasha was the Black Widow.

Chernaya Vdova was special, not only because she was independent. No, she was also the only one that had been injected with the serum, allowing her a youthful, extraordinarily long life.

Chernaya Vdova. Black Widow. The only one of her kind.

Black Widows were amazing creatures. They ate their mates right after mating, they were incredibly venomous, and also very much like humans.

But Chernaya Vdova didn't like to think about that.

AHE

Chernaya Vdova landed painfully on the hard, damp ground of the cell. Ignoring the pain, she stood up and examined her surroundings.

Hmm. It seemed as if the bars were made of titanium- light, but strong, like Stark's suit. There was no window, yet the place still seemed slightly breezy. Air circulation was good, meaning that there was a way out, for sure. She rapped her knuckles on the wall. Very solid.

As she was about to examine the cell across from her, a scream echoed around the room. Dropping to the ground in a ground, Chernaya Vdova felt for her Widow's Bites, always in a pouch that she hid somewhere. Strapping two of them onto her wrists, she moved forward slowly. Something moved in the cell before hers. Squinting, Black Widow touched the bars. "Hello?" She whispered.

The figure jerked upright, and Natasha gasped. "_Otets_? Papa, is that you?"

The man was barely recognizable as Ivan Petrovich. His face was bloodied, and one eye was swollen shut. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Cher- chernaya vdova?" Ivan Petrovich coughed out. Natasha nodded. His face turned into a mask of fury. "You have betrayed me!"

AHE

Natasha gaped at the man. "Papa-"

"No! You killed the other agents, killed the Chairman, you killed Yelena Belova, the Belyy Vdova! You have led me here to die, just like one of your own targets!"

His voice suddenly changed, more seductive. It horrified her. "Chernaya Vdova." He spat. "What do you fear? Is it death? No. Is it failure, like the good Captain? No. Is it-" Ivan Petrovich broke off. "Ahh. You fear something that no one else fears, Chernaya Vdova. You fear nothing less than becoming attached to people."

Natasha gave nothing away, because she had realized by now that this was not Ivan Petrovich. Petrovich had died in that accident with the hospital, hadn't he?

The man before her was standing now, his bruises and the blood on him mysteriously vanishing. Natasha felt fear for the second time in her life, and backed up slightly. "Have you become attached to the Archer yet, Nataliya?" 'Petrovich' sneered at her. "Would you like to see what he has become now?"

Before Natasha could answer, a blackish ball of light shot out from his outstretched hand and hit her straight in the abdomen, forcing her to double over. Everything went black in the split second it took for the black ball to find her mind.

AHE

A dark cell. The smell of rust and fear. A splash of red, decorating the interior of the cell. Flickering lights. Adrenaline, pulsing through her.

Natasha ran down the hall, desperate to find the cell that Clint was kept in. The blood-scent was more prominent now, and sweat gathered at her brow. Clint was all that matters, she thought to herself, but she also mentally berated herself for showing weakness.

As she reached the last cell, Natasha peered in and gasped at the sight before her. A half chewed up body was thrashing about on the floor. A large beast was still biting on it, and muted screams came from the body's mouth. Natasha wondered why the thing in front of her wasn't screaming fully, when she spotted a glimpse of tongue on the floor. Bile rose to her throat.

You don't need a tongue to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask.**_

**CHAPTER SIX: VOICELESS**

Natasha didn't ponder about the body any further than she needed to. She raced back down the way she had come, still searching for her teammates. Each time there was an intersection, she went down the right fork, hoping that she could find her way.

Eventually, the hallways began to light up, until her retinas were blinded. A gust of warm wind caressed her face, and Chernaya Vdova almost felt happy.

When her feet touched something cold and wet, Natasha visibly flinched away, squeezing her eyes shut, reminded sickeningly of the distorted tongue…

But when she opened her eyes again, the cold and wet object was actually a patch of grass. Jubilated once more, Natasha kept running, keeping her eyes down…

When she next opened her eyes, Natasha saw a beautiful meadow. Trees stood tall in the distance, and when she looked back, there was no trace of the horrid prison. Frowning, Natasha dropped into a hunter's crouch. Even through her fatigue, the Black Widow realized that something was terribly, horribly wrong with this place.

Green eyes narrowed, staring at the trees. Why did they seem like objects from an oil painting…?

Skittering forward a few steps, Natasha peered even more closely at the trees. She could only just make out the branches, but she was close enough to realize that the red-gold leaves were not individual as she had once thought.

Skin prickling with fear, Natasha reached for her knife, relishing the feel of cold metal and warm leather on her hand. Chernaya Vdova was ready for a fight, but exactly what she was going to fight- that was a different matter entirely.

Slowly but surely, she moved forward, until she was a foot away from the trees. She reached the arm with the knife out, jumping back as the tip of the knife hit the tree. Natasha watched in horror as the scene changed, black shadowy tendrils crawling up the trees, forming a dome-like shape. The floor was soon covered, all of it except where her feet stood drenched in fear and restlessness, saturated with the darkness, so palpable that Natasha was sure that it was real.

And when a tendril of shadow snuck up on her, so quietly, ever so quietly and stole her voice, Natasha screamed with silent fear.


	8. Chapter 8

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask. Second update today, hope you are all happy! Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STRAY FROM SANITY**

The shadow tendril withdrew, a reddish gold ball of light clutched in its grasp. Natasha opened her mouth to scream at the sheer pain, but nothing came out. Horrified, Chernaya Vdova touched her throat in shock. Her voice was everything to her, how else could she interrogate victims? Sure, she could be useful still by staying an assassin, but she wouldn't be able to get close to her victims anymore.

The knife fell to the floor, where the shadows were quick to swallow it. Surrounded by the dark, Natasha slowly closed her eyes, focusing on her breaths.

_Inhale. _

_ Exhale._

_ Inhale._

_ Breathe. Just breathe._

_ I need someone to ease the pain of living life, like a soldier in the fray, seeking shelter from the madness I've seen._

_ Clint. Barton, where are you?_

_ What am I doing?_

_ Ha. HAHAHAHAHA. Shadows, shadows everywhere!_

_ Am I going crazy?_

_ Is this really what happens after I lose Clint and my voice?_

_ Is this Loki's doing?_

_ What's happening to me?_

_ I never thought I'd be living on my knees._

_ A slave to some sick insanity, the shadows that hold me captive._

_ What is going on?_

_ SomeonepleasehelpmepleaseIne edhelpsomeoneanyoneplease!_

_ What's happening?_

_ Clint? Clint is that you what's happening?_

_ TELL ME!_

_ HAHAHAHAHA!_

_ HELP ME!_

_ PLEASE!_

_ Anyonepleaseendmewhat'sgoingonIneedmyvoiceClintare youtherecanyouhearme?_

_ Someone end me!_

_ Clint?_

_ Steve?_

_ Tony?_

_ Thor?_

_ Bruce?_

_ Loki?_

_ Someone, anyone help!_

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_ What's going on?_

_ Who's there?_

_ Where's the blood coming from?_

_ IS ANYONE THERE?_

_ Someone please END ME!_

AHE

**Hi everyone, so sorry about the delay. Below are answers to your reviews, I hope you understood this chapter.**

** Nevermore8: Thank you!**

** applecoral: I'm sorry, but no, there will be no slash in this fanfic. Natasha harbors some feelings for Clint but because I have no idea how to write romance I'll just leave it as a crush.**

** Like It Random: Thank you so much! **

** I Know Love Hurts 2010: Clint feels insecure about the team because not only was he controlled by Loki before, he was also abandoned by his brother, so I try to make him out not needy, just not very trusting. He thinks they don't trust him either, so he just bottles everything up for release some other day. Yes, the body is Clint. I'll explain that in the next chapter.**

** Thank you all for your support! Some of her lines are from the song 'Soldier' by Goo Goo Dolls.**

** AmetheystRose**


	9. Chapter 9

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask. Sorry that this took such a long time, I didn't have time to really write. Next chapter is Tony, enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THREE SIGNS**

Clint's mind registered the snarling first.

Then, the pain seeped in.

Clint remembered his tongue being torn out. He remembered seeing Natasha, seeing her horror. He remembered seeing her run, seeing the beast vanish.

But most of all, he remembered his body parts creeping back together, making him whole again. He marveled at it, but then the shame of being useless tore his mind apart.

Because the one thing that hadn't healed was the stump of his right arm. His good arm.

How could you shoot with one arm?

Clint stopped thinking about that. He tried to stop himself from wallowing in self-pity, because now more than ever, he needed to be strong. He had to stand up. Had to break out, had to find the others.

It was awkward, not having another arm to prop himself up. But Clint managed to do it.

The bars vanished when he walked towards them.

That was the first sign.

When he peered at Rogers next door, bile rose up in his throat, because all that lay there was a rotted, mangled body.

He stopped thinking about that, too.

The second sign.

When he reached the black dome, all he could see was Natasha.

She was screaming for her life.

She must have heard his footsteps, because she cried out for him, needing him to stay strong for her.

He couldn't.

He watched as she tore away at her own skin, until she was a bloody mess.

He cried when he saw the level of damage done to her.

And he almost lost it.

That was the third sign.

The third sign that he was in hell.


	10. Chapter 10

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask.**_

**CHAPTER NINE: HEART OF IRON, FLESH OF STEEL**

Tony Stark.

Playboy.

Philanthropist.

Genius.

Billionaire.

_Murderer._

AHE

Tony Stark's company used to create weapons of mass destruction. He used to trust Obadiah Stane, used to trust everyone.

There's a reason they are all in past-tense. But Tony never lets on that it's bothering him, always with a joke or quip on hand as his bullets and grenades, as he fights against the crushing guilt.

The media whisper that Tony Stark doesn't have a heart. They say that since the Afghan Incident, his heart is made of iron, like the suit.

Dumbasses. The suit isn't even made of iron.

Of course he has a heart, of course there is a person behind the iron mask. Because if there wasn't, the world would have gone to hell already.

But Tony brushes the comments off, plastering a fake grin on his face, secretly hating every single person out there, because all they can do is judge, judge his appearance, his actions, his choices.

Hypocritical critics aplenty out there. He's lucky he's got Pepper.

His fame makes him the perfect target. The perfect hero. The perfect man.

The perfect thing to break.

AHE

Tony's mind is the only thing that keeps him from gunning down every reporter in New York City. It's the only reason why he's been able to keep himself alive for this long.

It's also the only chink in his perfect armor.

Ever since the Afghan Incident, as he dubbed it, his mind's been overflowing with guilt, because even though those villains deserved it, they were also people. And then there's Yinsen.

Tony wonders whether he would have brushed the man off for his shabby clothes in the past. He tries to get past the guilt, because he knows that that is the only reason why he's been able to keep living.

Yinsen gave him a reason to live. But of course, Tony has to keep killing, killing for the-good-side-that-isn't-quite-as-good-as-he-once-thought.

In some way, Tony understands Reindeer Games, because he almost went the same way. His father, Howard Stark, never cared for him. He did anything and everything to get his father's attention, even trying for jail. It didn't work.

Tony doesn't understand why Bruce was labeled as a dangerous creature, because there is a kind, caring genius in there. Tony's killed a lot of people, and he's not being tailed. But Bruce, the man that never kills a fly, is still being tracked. Just like Loki.

Loki kills a few people, and he's immediately a threat. Black Widow killed a few thousand people, and she was recruited.

How twisted is that?

AHE

The cell was disgusting. Dark, disgusting, dankness surrounded the billionaire.

He was curled up, almost peacefully, but if you looked closely you could see his hands pressing against his ears, trying to block out the screams.

The screams of the dead.

_Murderer._


	11. Chapter 11

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask. Can you tell me what Greek myth this sounds like? Hint: It's a Titan.**_

**CHAPTER TEN: THE SCREAMS OF THE DEAD**

Tony squeezed his hands together, mashing them into his ears as well as he could. The sounds only amplified.

The screams.

The screams of the people he killed, the men and children, the innocent women and animals even. Because if there was something Tony feared more than rejection, more than being called a liar, more than betrayal, it was guilt.

And that was exactly what Tony had in abundance.

A nagging voice in a dark corner of his mind yelled at him that this was some sick illusion, that these people were not real. It was too faint to be heard clearly, though.

The cell transformed into a beautiful mansion, and the screams faded away for a while. The mansion was just like the one in Malibu, but bigger. As he entered the living room cautiously, the screams came back full force. This time his scream joined the horrible symphony of despair, because the living room was strewn with dead bodies, bloodied and broken, some at an unnatural angle.

Then Tony Stark himself was being dragged into the room, onto a makeshift altar. Coarse ropes tied him down, and the billionaire screamed as a knife came closer and closer to his right eyeball, cutting it lightly. The pupil glazed over, useless. Another sharp knife rammed into his leg, and then salt, rough sea salt, was rubbed into the wound. His yells became more and more ragged and the knives cut him over and over again.

Then, his ARC Reactor was exposed, the knives stopped, and all of a sudden Obadiah Stane stood over him, his face twisted in an ugly sneer, yanking out Tony's lifeline with vigor, only to put it back and do the same thing over again.

And when he woke again, he was healed. All that meant was that the knives could do the same thing to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask. Kudos to Guest, Anini Mouse, and Guest for getting it right, it is Prometheus' story! Sorry for being so late on the updates!**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEPTHS OF BETRAYAL**

The man behind the small screen sighed. His face was scarred, and one eye drooped slightly. The pupil was milky white, and one ear was crusted with blood. A broken, dirt-crusted lyre lay by his feet.

This is not the villain.

This is his father.

This is his story.

Maybe, just maybe, you'll understand.

AHE

The man's name is Apollo. His father is Zeus. He is a Greek god.

Long ago, he had twin sons: Phobos and Deimos. Fear and Panic. They were inseparable, as thick as thieves. Until the day Deimos died.

Odin claimed it was an accident, that Thor had mistaken Deimos's blue toga for his skin, and thought Deimos a Frost Giant. True, the red eyes could be off-putting, but that did not bring back his son. Phobos had sworn to bring pain upon Thor and his allies. Of course, Odin banned all Olympians and their children from entering Asgard. That did not mean Phobos and Apollo were going to stop trying.

Zeus had been angry with Odin as well, and had banned all Asgardians from entering Olympus unless an invitation was delivered or unless Olympus was in grave danger.

Phobos had acquired a round crystal from Amora, the Enchantress. She had given it to him because she despised Thor nearly as much as he did. All she had asked for in payment was watching him be tortured. He had readily agreed.

The crystal was special because it had been created entirely with magic. The crystal showed Thor, no matter where he was, no matter whether magic cloaked him or not. It could see places Heimdallr would never lay his eyes upon, could see every corner in the universe. The only problem was actually catching the thunder god.

When Thor had been almost made king, Phobos knew he had to act. He used Loki's jealousy and cunning to set him on a dark path, and some of his influence also tainted the old king, and Thor was banished to Midgard. However, when Phobos forced Loki to set the Destroyer on Thor and the Warriors Three, the young prince somehow broke free for a second and instead swatted Thor.

When Loki tumbled into the depths of the cosmos, Phobos took pity on him and saved him. But when Loki failed Phobos yet again, he was furious.

That brings us to Tony's situation. He was once Deimos's favorite mortal, because he created weapons, which in turn caused panic. Phobos thought it necessary to harm this mortal most, because of the simple fact that he was favored by Deimos most. Jealousy drove Phobos to punish Tony Stark in the worst way possible. But that's enough backstory.


	13. Chapter 13

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Halloween, but I do own a very useful brain. That said, I'll move onto the story. Everybody is wearing a mask.**_

**CHAPTER TWELVE: TRICKSTER FALLEN**

Loki stirred from his slumber. The god was in a relatively clean room. The walls were bare, though, and there was nothing but a bed. Loki stood up, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He paced, feet slapping against the floor until he realized that he was changing into his Jotun form. Horrified, Loki stared at his hands, and then he staggered backwards. But as soon as he touched the wall, the room turned upside down. He slammed into what used to be the ceiling, and felt his ribs crack.

He stood up, and let loose a shriek. The walls, the floor, the ceiling- everything was now covered with mirrors. He could not gaze at anything without seeing himself as a monster, as a _murderer! _The god looked for the bed, but it had disappeared.

The walls changed again, and this time he slammed into the left wall. His ankle twisted. Whimpering, Loki closed his eyes, but as soon as he did a loud siren blared into his ears. Only opening his eyes would cease the sounds. But when he did, it seemed like the siren was better. All of the mirrors were now like those magnifying mirrors you find in bathrooms. Bloodred eyes stared into his own with contempt. Then, his reflection spoke.

"_Useless! The former Prince of Asgard! Weakling!"_ A voice filled to the brim with malice hissed.

"No, no…" Loki mumbled. He didn't want to hear.

"_You failed! Midgard was yours to take, and you failed your master! Failure is always punished, _Jotun."

"No, no, no…" Loki chanted, trying to drown out the voice.

"Loki." The voice changed to Odin's disappointed voice. "Loki, you are so weak. Why did I not abandon you in the temple?"

Whimpers escaped his mouth unwillingly, as he curled up into a fetal position, chanting in his head: No, no, no, no!

Now it was Thor speaking: "You will never be my brother! You deserve to be cast out! You are such a girl, Loki!"

Then, Sif: "Trickster! You will pay for my hair! Liar! All you do is play tricks! No wonder we almost lost to the Dark Elves!"

Something in Loki clicked. _But I saved you, Sif, from the Dark Elves! I helped you to victory! Right?_

He was starting to doubt himself. The chant faltered, and died. The room shifted again, this time much more violently. Blood splattered the pristine floor, (or was it ceiling?) and now the walls were pushing inwards, until his face was nearly pressed up against the glass. He couldn't tear his eyes away as his Jotun reflection took out a knife. Black obsidian, he noted dully. The knife plunged into his abdomen, and black blood squirted out almost comically. Loki watched with detached horror, his brain not quite registering the pain through the shock. Then, he was almost slipping into darkness, blessed darkness, but Phobos would not let him rest. Ice water flooded the chamber, and Loki was rudely jerked back to reality, and was forced to stand up, or drown.

The obsidian knife plunged into his stomach again, and Loki screamed his voice hoarse. Phobos smiled. Loki was getting his punishment.

Then, he let the sharks loose in the bloody water.


End file.
